


Bearer of Threes

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas are Intersexes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Mating Cycles/In Heat, Hermaphrodites, Insecurity, Intersex, Intersex Tony, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Self-Doubt, Tony In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The carpet was reason enough to be worried shitless. Captivity with luxury, no matter how small, could only end badly. And when the sounds of all the steel doors opening and slamming shut broke through the silence and in came Steve, Bucky and T’Challa tumbling inside he knew something was going to go down and he was going to hate himself for being right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like stony, winteriron and ironpanther and decided to put all three together in one story with the added plot of a/b/o and mpreg. So here it is.
> 
> This plays with the idea of actual wolf dynamics where alphas only mate with other alphas, betas fight over power, and omegas don’t really start families of their own. I changed a few things but basically the alphas mating with only alphas stays true here. 
> 
> Things to know of the dynamics before starting.  
> -All alphas are hermaphrodites/intersex, meaning they have both sex organs. Their first gender (male or female) has a major role in what organ is the strongest in the beginning until a partnership is decided where if they switch (ex, females become the sire and males become the bearers) they begin to properly activate their second organ.
> 
> -Betas have just the one organ with the dynamic still in place, meaning they continue trying to fight for dominance and get affected by commands, but don’t focus on breeding as much.
> 
> -Omegas have one organ with no dynamic at all, meaning they’re just regular people that don’t get affected by pheromones or commands and get confused when something is a big deal to alphas or betas and they don’t understand.

“Shit.”

Tony had his fair share of getting locked in a room. Most of them involved steel walls, others a literal rocky cubicle complete with sandy floor and pebbles scattered everywhere. Heavily reinforced doors with guards posted near them holding guns.

Most of the time Tony was tied up on a chair or on the floor, or he had someone monologuing with a gun to his head to show they meant business. When that happened Tony usually had a knowledge of what to expect. A ransom demand, orders to make weapons for his captors, trying to forcibly reveal secrets involving his company.

It was when he was thrown inside a room with no one to guard the three doors, each one on different walls, and he was free to move around that really gave him reason for concern because he had no general idea of how the situation could turn. And to add more to the oddity of the situation the center of the room was covered with a large and horrid red and brown patterned circular carpet that wasn’t necessarily soft, but it was softer than the silver tiles.

The carpet was reason enough to be worried shitless. Captivity with luxury, no matter how small, could only end badly. And when the sounds of all the steel doors opening and slamming shut broke through the silence and in came Steve, Bucky and T’Challa tumbling inside he knew something was going to go down and he was going to hate himself for being right.

“ _Please forgive us for the treatment, Mister Stark,_ ” a disembodied voice startled him, coming from a speaker he had yet to locate. “ _We had planned for you to also receive a dosage of the pheromones, but with the Captain’s and the Soldier’s enhanced senses they required a fairly large amount of exposure and used up your half of the amount. We’ll make up for this by giving you your privacy. All visuals of the room are turned off. No need to worry about unwanted audiences._ ”

At the mention of pheromones Tony had slowly started backing away, coming to a stop when his back hit the wall. Exposure to pheromones could only result in one of two ways when male alphas were involved. A rage or a rut. And since there were no alpha-bearers around the only option available was rage.

Oh God, they were going to pit them against each other, and because Tony was just a regular alpha with no enhancement whatsoever without his suit he was most certainly going to lose. And because they were going to fight while in a rage it meant, when he loses, whoever beat him was going to be entitled to do whatever they wanted.

“Shit.” He absolutely hated it when he was right.

“ _We wish you luck._ ”

And just like that all three alphas snapped their heads up and locked eyes with each other. They were crouching down, baring their teeth and growling.

An alpha in rage basically lost all rational thinking and were going along on pure instinct. Another alpha within their sight and territory that weren’t ‘mate’ usually meant enemy or rival. Another possible option involved when spotting another alpha had Tony really hoping that none of them even thought about it because he didn’t think any of them wanted to turn or be turned into an alpha-bearer.

The three of them continued growling and glaring each other down. They were chillingly still, trying to intimidate and make the others back down, but because they were very, _very_ , _undoubtedly_ , powerful alphas, none of them were going to willingly do so.

Tony’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he tried to make himself as nonthreatening and invisible as possible. Maybe, if luck was on his side, they wouldn’t see him as anything worth bothering with. They could even see him as a friendly if he played his cards right, but because he was Tony Stark, naturally, everything that could go wrong would. And right on cue, whoever was the bastard in charge of the speaker ended up creating a high screech that only happened when it was activated.

The noise set Bucky off. He released a challenging growl that T’Challa responded to, and just like bulls spotting a man with a red flag they charged at each other. They threw punches and kicks that the other returned with full force. Some of the punches were blocked, some of the kicks were caught and pushed back. Biting was also involved, and in T’Challa’s case, so was scratching. They were going brutal and Tony honestly had no idea who was going to win.

And he wasn’t going to find out because a low, feral growl raised the hairs on the back of his neck and sent chills down his spine. Slowly, oh so slowly, he turned to where Steve stood and his heart stopped. The other alpha was glaring at him, eyes nearly red from the rage and baring his teeth. He was challenging. He didn’t see Tony as either a friendly or an alpha not worth fighting against. He was outright going to take Tony down, whether Tony wanted to fight or not.

 _Oh, God, I’m going to die._ How had this happened? The day prior, with the rest of the Avengers, they had been fighting against a group that had scattered all around a section of the city. Because they had underestimated the group they decided splitting up into twos had been a good idea. None of them had seen the trap set up until it had been too late.

And now here Tony was, locked in a room with the other alphas of the team, all of them in a rage and Captain America himself ready to fight him.

“C-Cap, come on, Cap, you don’t want to do this,” Tony tried. Maybe talking the inraged alpha down could help snap some sense back into him. “I know we haven’t exactly gotten along in the past, but is that really reason enough to beat me up?”

Steve began prowling closer, releasing a challenging snarl. Tony felt his own instincts rise up to the provocation. He knew it was a death sentence fighting against Steve, but if he couldn’t calm the other alpha down then he had to accept the challenge. He wasn’t just going to lie down and submit to him.

Rage or not, Tony was still an alpha and he wasn’t going to freely give Steve the win.

He prepared himself for the inevitable beat down and growled back, making his own challenge. Steve crouched lower at the response, taking step after step towards him. Tony took three heavy steps before outright running right at Steve when the other alpha sprinted to him. Tony was able to dodge a punch that Steve made obvious he was going to pull and returned his own that landed on its mark, striking Steve on his jaw. But even if he managed to make contact he knew the punch did nothing. Punching Steve without his suit felt like punching a stone wall and he knew he was the one to get a bruise from the attack.

He wasn’t able to dodge the next strike that landed on his shoulder and then on his side. He knew Steve was capable of breaking bone, or at least leaving a very ugly bruise, from his punches, and seeing as his shoulder and ribs were still in tact it was obvious that Steve was holding back. He had to be thankful for that.

He tried punching and kicking, but none of his attempts seemed to do anything to the other alpha besides be an annoyance. In desperation Tony made a grab for one of Roger’s arms and managed to get a hold of his left one. Tony latched onto the appendage with his teeth, hoping it at least stung. It must have done something because Steve released a snarl before backhanding Tony with his free arm, sending Tony flying and landing on his back.

Tony blinked back tears that built up from the sharp pain on his cheekbone. He turned to his side and hid his face in the circular carpet he had landed on. Maybe if he closed his eyes the alphas would regain their senses and everything would go back to normal. He could only be so lucky.

Instead, who he assumed could only be Steve, grabbed his arm and sharply pulled it back. He released a shout of pain and clawed at the carpet with his other arm. He kicked aimlessly, hoping to somehow knock Steve off, and received a knee pressing against the small of his back for his attempt.

“Submit!” Steve growled, twisting his arm slightly.

Tony hissed from that, burying his face on the carpet and going still. He didn’t dare move in case he worsened the pain, but as Steve continued slowly twisting more he knew it didn’t matter.

“Submit!” Steve repeated, snarl growing louder.

Tony whined from the pain, body shaking as his instincts began to realize he was going to lose and getting ready to do what Steve wanted. The other alpha gave one final tug of his arm, nearly dislocating it, before Tony felt his body go limp.

Heart beating heavy he turned his head to expose his neck in submission. The results were instant and his arm was freed. He pulled it under him to hold close and try to soothe the discomfort away and waited.

Steve had won the challenge and could now do what he wanted. He could mark Tony and show the world what happened if they dared challenge him, or he could spare Tony and give a warning to discourage him from wandering near his territory or standing within his sight. Another option was Steve could outright just kill him, but Tony really hoped Steve was present enough to not consider that option.

Tony stiffened when he felt Steve press his entire body against him, covering him, and tucked his face in-between Tony’s shoulder and neck, mouth nuzzling on the spot where the dormant alpha-bearer glands were located.

 _Holy. Shit._ Tony’s eyes were wide. There was only one reason to even touch that spot and it scared Tony shitless.

Steve couldn’t possibly be doing what those glands entail on doing, but what other reason was involved? Steve never showed any interest in him besides being a teammate. He shouldn’t be seeing Tony as a potential bearer.

When Steve gave a lick at the gland Tony knew there was no mistaking what the other alpha had in mind. He tried pushing Steve off, earning himself a growl and a harsh nip on his neck that made him shriek.

“C-Cap, Steve, buddy ol’ pal, you don’t want to do this.” Tony’s body shuddered when Steve gave a long lick from the gland down to the base of his neck that connected to his shoulder. “You don’t even like me!”

Steve continued nibbling and went heavy against Tony, pressing his clothed erection on Tony’s backside and slowly grinding. In response Tony’s traitorous body began reacting to the intimacy, his dick going hard and, because his gland was being played with, his cunt growing hotter than ever. It didn’t help that he had fantasized about similar situations with the Captain before. The only difference being that Steve held him because he wanted him and not because he had won a challenge while in the middle of a rage. He also wasn’t trying to turn Tony into a bearer in his fantasies, but as Steve continued fondling his gland and causing it to inflate he knew that, unless Steve managed to snap out of his rage, there was no escaping what was to come.

“Steve,” Tony continued trying, desperation leaking into his voice, “you’re going to regret this. Your self-righteous and goody-two-shoed ass isn’t going to forgive yourself when you snap back. S-Steve, you don’t want me as your bearer. You can barely stand me!”

An especially hard nip right over his gland made him gasp and stopped his words.

“Mine,” Steve growled, moving a hand and going lower, reaching in-between their bodies. The hand slipped between Tony’s legs from behind, rubbing over Tony’s cunt, through his pants, before pressing in. Tony arched from the sensation. A white hot flash momentarily blinding him as he groaned and lifted his hips, causing his ass to press harder against Steve’s erection and his hand to push deeper. No doubt if it hadn’t been for the cloth Steve’s fingers would’ve penetrated him.

Tony mewled when the hand pressing in him began rubbing in a circular motion. He began to panic. Having his second organ fondled with should not have felt so good but because his gland was slowly activating the sensitivity, making the feeling twice as intense, his body was reacting accordingly. He couldn't let that happen. He was an alpha-sire, the thought of becoming a bearer never once crossed his mind, and a sire was how he was going to remain. He'll go down fighting to do so.

He began trying to push Steve off again, angling his hips away from the prodding hand but each time he shifted Steve just followed lazily and gave way to knew sensations that had Tony getting hotter and breathing heavier.

He tried crawling away but that resulted in Steve pinning down his shoulder with a warning snarl. He still continued clawing at the carpet, hoping somehow he made a pitiful sight that had Steve feeling sorry enough for him to let go. All that did, however, was make him face the side of the room that had the other two alphas and made him realize it was too eerily quiet.

Bucky and T’Challa weren't fighting anymore. In fact the two alphas were sitting on the ground a close distance away and were watching him. When Tony took in their detail he noticed both their eyes were blown wide with lust, all directed at him, and his face drained of color.

He didn't know how it was possible but somehow the two alphas had stopped fighting in the middle of a rage and were completely ignoring each other in favor of watching him get topped by another alpha instead.

Then Steve had to bring him back to reality by lifting his hips up, tucking his knees under to keep his ass high in the air while still pressing his shoulder against the carpet.

Tony struggled again, trying to untuck his knees in order to give himself some dignity but that only prompted the other two alphas to get on their knees and prowl closer. T’Challa, being the closest, was the first to reach out to him. It earned him a threatening growl from Steve that had Bucky responding back with one of his own. They went back and forth, T’Challa joining in after a particularly short snarl from Bucky.

It was a slow realization on Tony's part when he finally figured out the growls being exchanged weren't that of asserting their territory, but for claiming their turn. Of who would go first and who would follow. And that really sent a panic through him. The possibility of stopping all of this with just Steve was low already, but with two more alphas added to the mix? It was downright impossible to prevent.

“G-guys, guys, come on you can't be serious. None of you want me. Egoistic and a first-class ass hole, remember? I'm not bearer material. I don't even think I'm capable to be one anymore. You're just wasting your ti - ah!”

The cool air that hit his bare backside was a shock. Steve had yanked down his pants and underwear in one go, exposing his privates for them all to see. The blonde alpha had removed his hand from his shoulder, allowing for Tony to get on his hands and make a last ditch attempt to free himself. Naturally it was intercepted by the other two alphas.

T’Challa grabbed his face in a surprisingly gentle hold and made him face upward. The only thing the prince of Wakanda said was “Mine,” before he claimed Tony’s lips.

Bucky soon followed. Tony never noticed when the brunet alpha got within reach of him and so never saw Bucky clamping his lips over Tony's untouched gland coming. Bucky nibbled on it with his teeth, encouraging it to swell and sucking on it to speed up the process. Tony gasped against T’Challa’s mouth upon contact, giving the prince a chance to stick his tongue inside and start one of the sloppiest and most intense kiss Tony had ever gotten.

Tony then proceeded to moan when Bucky started rubbing his other gland while still sucking on the one his lips claimed. He nearly shouted when a third mouth latched onto him. Steve had yanked down his pants all the way to his knees, gave his cunt a quick caress before proceeding to lick the lips once, twice, three times, and then parted the lips with his fingers to shove his tongue inside and began licking around the area Tony always made sure to steer clear of in the past.

Tony’s brain short-circuited from all the sensations on his body. All of it had to have been a dream because none of them would ever do this to him. Ever. Rational mind or not the alphas were going on pure instinct and there was no doubt in Tony's mind that one of those instincts was to get as far away from Tony as possible. He wasn't mate material. He was the last person to even consider mate. And all three alphas knew him enough to know this.

Their rational minds knew they didn't want him. Why were their irrational minds trying in the first place?

A particularly harsh nip from Bucky on his gland, Steve sucking on his clit and T’Challa’s alpha musk filling up his nose caused something deep inside of Tony to echo. His abdomen burned, muscles wanting, and Tony felt the moment he got wet by, not Steve's tongue, but by his own doing.

The smell of slick, the beginnings of what was to be pure concentrated bearer, released into the air and had all three alphas groaning. A small amount of it leaked out from him and Steve instantly lapped it up, creating a rumble of satisfaction. Steve almost sounded like he purred doing so, as if the taste of it was pure delicacy. He encouragingly nudged Tony's thighs to separate, something Tony did so without even thinking about it because his mind was fogged up by the scents of Steve, Bucky and T’Challa.

With his legs farther apart, exposing him more, Steve gained new reaches and eagerly dove inside to lick up any slick he hadn't reached. Tony mewled in response, something in his mind snapping, and he began rocking his hips back and forth, wanting Steve deeper. His dick throbbed, swinging untouched between his legs, but then Steve reached out a blind hand for it and started an agonizingly slow stroking. His main focus on licking up Tony's inner walls.

All the sensations were too much. Tony was easily losing control and it wasn't long until he experienced two orgasms simultaneously, the feeling almost on the edge of painful from how intense the two happening together was.

He came with a shout, pulling away from T’Challa and Bucky and trying to dislodge Steve to escape the over sensitivity that had become painful as the blonde alpha continued stroking. Thankfully, Steve let him go without a fight and Tony slumped down on the carpet. The friction from the material prevented his knees from lazily sliding, and with no energy to move Tony was stuck with his hips in the air.

The sounds of a warning growl from Bucky, followed by one from T’Challa and Steve, caused him to whine, hoping he could appeal to all three alphas’ merciful sides because he didn't think he could do a second round so soon. He had turned his head to face the back of the room and couldn’t see any of the alphas. He figured, since the alphas had agreed on a truce of sorts and he was the only one there, the warning growls were meant for him. That was not the case.

A sharp pinch struck him on his neck, causing him to release a cry of pain and to scramble away from whoever assaulted him. The only thing he caught sight of was one of the doors slamming shut just as Bucky was about to make a run at whoever had been inside.

Startled, Tony grabbed at whatever had hit him, yanking out an empty dart that no doubt had just pumped an unknown liquid in his system. He threw it across the room and slowly crawled away. The alphas followed him, concern in their faces and it amazed Tony how these alphas were in a rage and still somehow expressed worry for him.

Tony's heart was beating rapidly, making the liquid spread through his body in a fast rate. Whatever the bastards had given him they were about to find out soon enough what it did, if it did anything at all. Tony wasn't prepared for when it actually happened, however.

The change was immediate. Tony's abdomen muscles cramped up and he hissed from the pain of it. A new smell filled the room that had the alphas sway from the strong assault of heat. Because that was what it was, a heat. There was no mistaking the smell of an alpha-bearer in heat, which was impossible to happen so soon. The liquid must have had some enhancement quality to it that sped up the turning of an alpha-sire to a bearer. Tony shouldn’t even be capable of having a sudden heat with his years of substance abuse and menopause just a few years away for him.

But still, their damn captors were trying to make them breed and were using Tony as the bearer. Tony couldn't decide if they were stupid or desperate. He was the last alpha that should carry a pup (if he was even capable of doing so), and this assortment of alphas were the last choices to be put together with him.

What would they say when they finally regained their senses? Tony could imagine Steve and Bucky looking horrified at the knowledge that they turned him into a bearer, because the two were just too gentlemanly for their own good, and the disgust after they realized they shared a heat with him. And T’Challa? Well it would probably be a disgrace for him, getting tainted by the likes of Tony. The king of Wakanda would be appalled that his son was taken advantage of. The Dora Milaje were probably not going to take any prisoners and Wakanda itself was going to demand blood.

Tony really couldn’t be responsible for causing the first war between Wakanda and the United States. He already had enough on his plate. He made a frantic grab for his pants and pulled them up as much as he could while still dragging himself back, getting as much distance from the alphas, who were getting affected by his pheromones, as possible. The three alphas, however, didn’t agree with him. They followed him in a faster pace. Bucky grabbed hold of one of his ankles when he was within reach and pulled him back towards them.

“W-wait!” Tony struggled to keep a hold of his pants as Bucky continued tugging, taking the material with him. “You really don’t want to do this. You really, _really_ , don’t. I’m the last person you want to get stuck with.”

Bucky gave a growl of annoyance at the persistent tug-of-war before deciding to end it once and for all and gave a strong enough tug to yank the pants off, dragging Tony briefly along with them. The pressure from desperately holding on forced the small amount of slick that had built up to gush out, creating a wet spot that had him turning bright red from the embarrassment of the sight.

The alphas didn’t share the same sentiment of the image he created. If anything all of them released a whine of pure desire. T’Challa rushed forward, covering Tony’s body with his own and pushing him down. He gave him a deep kiss before pulling away and leaving behind a trail of licks and red marks down Tony’s neck. When he reached his collarbone he hooked Tony by his knees and threw his legs over his shoulders, lifting Tony’s hips up.

The new position exposed everything to T’Challa and Tony whined from the mortification of it. His dick was hard again, affected by his heat and resting heavily over his stomach. T’Challa allowed for one of his legs to slide off, opening him up for T’Challa’s eyes to enjoy, which the alpha took a pause to do so. His eyes bore into Tony’s slit, making Tony moan from just the action of it. Then T’Challa dipped his head down and began licking.

Tony instinctively closed his legs in an attempt to stop the intense and overwhelming feeling, muscles straining in place. All he succeeded in doing was keeping T’Challa’s head from moving, his tongue never once stopping.

There was movement over his head and a large body blocked the light and his sight of T’Challa. Bucky was leaning over him, face inches away from his pulsing erection. Tony held his breath in anticipation to what was to come and groaned when Bucky gave his length a kiss. Because his lower half was currently upside down Bucky had to start from the tip and slide his tongue upwards to the base, going back down to repeat the process again.

Tony arched his back as a reflex from having both his organs played with, the angle making it extremely awkward to do so. He ended up smacking the side of his face against one of Bucky’s thighs. The other alpha’s bulge was visible through his pants, straining, and one head lift away from getting nuzzled by Tony. This close to his crotch had Tony breathing in pure alpha musk and made him dizzy. He wanted it. His mouth watered for it. He was one zipper away from tasting it and rationality was slowly slipping away.

He pushed up to experimentally nuzzle it. Besides a groaned from Bucky that rippled down Tony’s dick and to his abdomen, the alpha didn’t make a move to push him away. Eyes clouded Tony worked to release the heavy length, almost salivating when it sprung free and the tip reached his lips. He slipped his tongue out, making contact with the slit and tracing it. Then he swallowed it whole, nearly choking at the unfamiliarity of the upside down situation. He started bobbing his head slowly, sucking and licking as best to his capability, drooling when his mouth was unable to fully enclose around it when Bucky began rocking his hips.

He moaned loudly when Steve crawled over and tucked himself in-between Tony and Bucky and went for Tony’s throat, latching onto one of his swollen glands and stroking the other one. Never removing his mouth from Bucky, Tony blindly felt for Steve’s own hard length, fumbling with the clothing and feeling accomplished when he managed to release it. Steve growled in pleasure when he began stroking it, sucking harder on his gland the faster he went.

Tony was surrounded, covered, touched and pleasured by every angle. His body was pulsing, burning from the inside, needing something to fill it up. It was nothing like the ruts he had experienced. The desire to just hump every available surface. No, a heat was different, intense, his body wanted to latch onto something and milk it dry, fill itself up and get swollen with the one thing that resulted when it got what it wanted. His body wanted a knot, wanted to get filled with all of their seed, wanted it to burn in his abdomen.

God he wanted it so bad.

He mewled in desperation, tightening his legs on T’Challa’s head, vibrating Bucky’s dick in his mouth and gripping Steve in his hand. Everything happened at the same time. Bucky gave a full bodied shudder and in an instant his mouth was filled with Bucky’s hot seed that he struggled to keep down. Some of it dripped down his lips, running over his cheeks. The feeling of it combined with Bucky licking his length and T’Challa sucking on his clit sent him over the edge with a cry. Both alphas happily lapped him clean, careful not to overdo it when he became oversensitive. Then out of nowhere, Steve’s growling being the only warning he received, the blonde alpha sank his teeth on the gland he had been nibbling on as he came and bit down, hard.

Tony’s body went completely limp as his vision blacked out. When he came back to it was still on his back and to three stinging bites on his glands. Two on one side and a single on the other. He had no idea which one belonged to which alpha, but that was the least of his worries.

He was more concerned about the fact that he had been bitten at all. All three of them had laid a claim on him, given him a bond bite. Now his body was to react openly to them and them alone. It would take months in order for the bond to disappear and for his body to accept the alphas not wanting him. Months for his body to get rid of the stench of claim and allow the possibility of pursuing other mates. Months where his body would call to them daily via pheromones if they weren't within sniffing distance to him.

And considering two of the alphas lived in the Avengers compound and one lived across the sea, it didn't appear to be a fun future.

Tony released a whine at the thought and was cut off when he felt movement between his legs. With more effort than it should've been he lifted his head to look down. T’Challa was kneeling in the middle of his folded knees, petting his thighs lightly. He gave a growl of fondness before he started sliding his hand down, aiming for his slit. Tony felt his body regain the ever growing familiar heat, his cunt already wet and still creating more slick. With one gentle finger the other alpha started tracing it over his lips, brushing further inside with every circle he completed. Then, while keeping eye contact with Tony, he pushed the finger inside. Tony moaned, arching and spreading his legs further, giving T’Challa access to it all.

He twitched when he felt two additional hands rub soothingly over his inner thighs, one on each, and teasingly make their way to join T’Challa’s finger. One from each hand they breached him, slowly starting a pattern as they pulled out their fingers simultaneously and pushed back in. The first thrust Tony felt his body loosen up for the digits. The second thrust his body greedily sucked them in, wanting to milk them dry and refusing to let them go. The third thrust they each added an additional finger and pushed them deeper, hitting a wall deep within him that he never believed anyone would break. He hissed when they continued pushing, grasping at the carpet and trying to close his legs out of pure desire to stop the sharp pain, but two strong arms prevented him.

Then, together, they gave a quick and final push of force, breaking through and making him cry out.

They kept their fingers still, waiting patiently for the pain to subside and resting their fingers deep inside a part of Tony that had previously been untouched. Tony panted heavily, his body working overtime to keep up with a heat he hadn’t been prepared for. With each beat of his heart he felt his inner walls pulse against the fingers, sucking them in further. The feeling was addicting. He never wanted it to end. He shifted his hips to push on them when the pain subsided, encouraging them to continue, and they did so without fail and with fervor.

The heat built up in his belly as they each touched all around him, adding to the feeling over and over again until he felt he was going to burst. He didn’t think he had been capable anymore, but for the third time in a short span his body shuddered. He released nothing, didn’t think he had any left in him to release, but his body was certainly capable of milking the digits and clenched down on them.

Their smell of satisfaction was what Tony fell asleep to. His eyes too heavy to keep open and his body sated enough for now to finally rest, if for a moment. The sound of purring lulled him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn, some angst and a bit of fluff.

Tony woke up on his side and to a tongue licking over the sore bite marks on his glands, his body buzzing with warmth and bone tired from the unexpected heat combined with the previous activities.

Steve held him from the front, licking the bond bite he had done and soothing the dull pain. Tony tried pulling away with a mewl of protest. His glands were so swollen that the smallest touch was both pleasurable and uncomfortable. He felt his body struggle to slowly, very slowly, try and build up the heat in his belly, but he was so worn out and dried up that he didn’t think he was capable. Not until his libido caused by his forced cycle caught up and encouraged his body. Pure will alone wasn’t going to do anything.

It didn’t seem to discourage Steve, or Bucky and T’Challa for that matter, as they continued trying. Bucky was spooning him, giving lazy kisses across his bare shoulders that Tony just realized weren’t covered with his shirt. His clothing was somewhere, probably thrown with his pants and making a pile. Tony couldn’t bring himself to care.

T’Challa was hovering over him, resting his chest against his hip and kissing all around his not-so-flat-anymore stomach. There was no denying it. He could’ve done more to help get rid of some of his, well, his chubbiness around his stomach, but he never found the time. And it didn’t help that his body packed the pounds like there was no tomorrow from the bit of food he ate.

It didn’t seem like T’Challa minded, though, as he kept caressing the skin, giving a squeeze here and there that had Tony squeaking. And T’Challa wasn’t the only one. Steve and Bucky were also claiming their own batch of skin to knead and squeeze. Steve had latched onto his pecs, running fingers over his nipples and pinching them before returning to grab a handful of muscle, careful when touching the scars decorating his chest. Upon reaching those he switched over to a ghost touch, barely brushing the tip of his fingers on the flesh. It soothed away a worry Tony didn’t even know he had and he relaxed knowing his chest wasn’t in danger. At least not from the harmful kind. Steve still squeezed when he return to the hard nubs on his pecs, fondling them relentlessly.

Bucky, who had Tony’s entire back to himself, went straight for the grand prize, no hesitation. While he kissed his shoulders and gave little nips, his hands were busy grabbing his ass, squeezing and kneading and pushing them apart. At some point he reached down lower with his flesh hand to where his ass joined with his thigh, making his fingers disappear inside to his slit and barely brushing against the edges of it. The mess of slick was still present and so he began smearing it around, making Tony subconsciously raise his leg in the process (which was a hardship in itself) and give him more reach.

T’Challa helped him keep his leg up by perching it over his shoulder, never stopping his touches and slowly sinking down to where his spent dick was dangling.

Then, as if his body finally decided break time was over, the heat began building in an alarming rate. His heart rate increased, his dick gave a valiant twitch as it tried to stand and his cunt began growing as hot as it had gotten before, possibly hotter. The already dried slick getting coated by a new batch.

“Oh, God,” Tony whined because, while his libido was rearing to go, the rest of him was struggling to catch up. He could barely lift his leg, let alone adjust himself for the activities. “I can’t - can't move.”

That seemed to give the alphas pause as each one stopped their fondling, but only briefly. He received three sets of rumbles before T’Challa pushed himself away, kneeling and taking Tony’s leg still perched on his shoulder with him. The prince gently grasped his ankle, keeping it in place and exposing his slit.

Bucky huffed in what appeared to be a thank you. He retracted his hand that had been teasing the lips and shuffled a bit in order to adjust his hips so they were perfectly fitted against Tony’s rear. The pulsing erection placed over his slit gave Tony reason to gasp, anticipating what was to come but still not believing it was happening.

“Bucky, please,” he didn’t know what he was asking for. Did he want the alpha to hurry up and breed him? Did he want the alpha to stop? His body and mind were at a limbo of wanting all three alphas to take him, and pushing them away to prevent them from making one of the biggest mistakes in their lives.

Bucky pushed his hips forward, reaching a hand down to adjust his dick so it had the lips of Tony’s cunt wrapped around it. He didn’t push in, not yet. He just kept it there, waiting. The feeling of it caused Tony’s abdomen muscles to cramp, as if trying to suck Bucky in and raging for not receiving what it wanted.

Tony whined, wanting it so badly. A desperate “please” prompted the alpha to move and Bucky slowly pushed inside. The whine turned to a moan as Tony felt his body welcome the brunet alpha in, his inner walls rolling out the red carpet and expanding to make room for him.

Bucky shuddered and groaned behind him. He pulled his arm back and wrapped it around Tony, pulling him closer against his chest. Then he began rocking his hips. Slowly at first, careful not to hurt Tony. There was still a bit of soreness and when Bucky sheathed all the way inside it broke sections of his hymen that their fingers hadn’t been able to disturb.

The stinging pain that came from it cemented the situation for Tony. Having one of them inside him sealed the deal. His glands had been activated, he was experiencing a heat, and his cunt was just penetrated, taking his virginity as bearer with it. He was now a alpha-bearer, in every sense of the word. All that was left was the breeding aspect, and from the way both Steve and T’Challa were visibly leaking, drops of precum sliding down their erections, and Bucky’s own no doubt doing the same, that particular feature was about to be taken care of.

“Mine,” the brunet alpha growled.

Bucky’s thrusts sped up, nearly knocking the wind out of him from the force of it and creating the most obscene of squelches as skin smacked into skin. His body was singing from it, finally receiving what it wanted and releasing pheromones to show how grateful it felt. The smell had all three alphas growling in satisfaction.

Steve reached out to grab his face for a kiss, claiming his lips possessively. T’Challa lifted his leg higher, taking in the details of having his cunt pounded to. With a rumble the prince used his free hand to begin stroking Tony’s clit, making him arch and moan in Steve’s mouth.

“N-no, stop,” Tony managed when he pulled away from Steve. “It’s too much.”

Something in his voice must have reached out to the alphas because T’Challa pulled away and Steve didn’t attempt to continue nearly sucking his soul out from his mouth. Bucky on the other hand didn’t slow down. In fact his thrust began getting erratic and pushed even harder, as if he was trying to reach Tony’s womb by sheer force.

Tony felt when Bucky reached his limit. The brunet alpha made a small strained noise. He gripped his hip and pulled him as close as physically possible. One trust, a second thrust, a third thrust and he completely stopped. The burst of hot, nearly scorching, cum was pure pleasure for Tony, and the moan he created sounded like it came from a high-budgeted porn video.

When the knot started forming the walls of his cunt caught around the edges of it and pushed it further in than what Tony thought possible. The tip of Bucky’s dick was snuggled up against his cervix. The strings of cum that felt endless splashing against it constantly, painting his walls.

The lack of thrusting was like heaven. Tony had been on the edge, a few nerve strokes away from having a dry orgasm from one organ and a strenuous one from the other. He didn’t think his body could handle another double climax. The last three left him numb. Who knew what a fourth would do. Knock him out cold on the spot for hours probably.

Behind him Bucky released a whine of pain when T’Challa slowly placed his leg down, adding additional pressure on the knot and forcing another string of burning cum to follow. It became so much that at one point Tony couldn't even tell if Bucky was still pumping him with seed or he had given him everything and was now just keeping it in with his knot.

His body had calmed down as much as a body could with the tingling sensation in his abdomen constantly reminding him of his cycle by the time the knot had deflated. He was on the verge of falling asleep when Bucky abruptly pulled out. The sudden movement gave him a shock and made him tense up. The seed his slit had been unable to keep inside didn't help matters as it caused Bucky to whine in disapproval and run a finger to scoop it back in, keeping the digit in place to prevent any further cum from escaping.

Tony shivered at the feeling. The urge to push and get rid of the bloating almost tempting to do, but then Steve was rearranging him, pushing him to lie on his back, and the movement prompted the cum to spill out in a gush. Not even Bucky could’ve kept it all in place and he growled at Steve to let him know he didn’t enjoy the new positioning that forced his seed out.

Steve growled back and pushed the hand away, earning himself a very irritated brunet alpha snapping his teeth at him. For the most part Steve ignored him and adjusted Tony on his lap, hips upwards so the slit was facing him. Tony made a small noise at the feeling of gravity doing its thing and sinking the cum further into him. The noise quickly turned to a moan when he felt the tip of Steve’s erection traced the lips of his cunt and picking up the mix of slick and cum before pushing in.

It was a smooth entrance with only the soreness from having his wall recently broken making it uncomfortable. Steve sheathed himself in one go. The combination of him and Bucky’s cum caused the patch of skin below his navel to inflate. A sight that had Steve rumble in contentment and brushed fingers over the swell.

Tony watched as Steve experimentally pulled out with his digits still touching the swell, the patch of skin sinking down as space was made. The fingers shot up and Tony gasped as Steve thrusted back inside, cum forcibly pushed out and in as the blonde alpha began a pattern.

The heat built itself back up in Tony’s belly. His heart pounded harshly in his chest. It was painful. Pleasurable, but painful. His body was being pushed to the limit and for a moment he believed he was going to black out at any second. He sort of hoped for it. Let his mind rest as the three alphas used his body. He wouldn’t have minded that.

He must have done so because one moment he was staring at Steve thrusting like it was the only thing he knew, and the next Steve was holding him upright, making him sit on his lap with his head on the blonde alpha’s shoulder and their chest touching. Steve was running a soothing hand on his back, almost purring. Tony clenched his muscles, causing Steve to hiss and confirm that, yes, they were knotted. It also brought forth the uncomfortable sensation of being fuller than necessary. Tony looked down to the realization of his inflated stomach. The sight both arousing and strenuous.

“Full,” he slurred. “So… full.”

Steve then proceeded to leave behind a trail of kisses all over his face and making him sigh. Tony leaned into every one, relishing the contact. For alphas who were blinded by rage and going on instinct they were surprisingly gentle.

Tony had heard stories about alphas challenging other alphas while in a rage and whoever the winner was would take the loser as a prize, whether the defeated alpha was willing or not. Alphas in rage weren’t gentle. The last thing on their mind was being gentle. The animalistic need that was brought forth because of the rage didn’t allow for gentleness. Surviving alphas that returned with bruises, bite marks, scratches, and the newly acquired title as bearers were evidence enough that tenderness wasn’t in the inraged alpha’s vocabulary.

And yet here were these three alphas who easily overpowered him, were capable of breaking bone with probably just a flick of their wrist, and yet the only brute force he had experienced was his arm getting twisted during the challenge scuffle and the three bite marks. Two of which he wasn’t even awake for.

He guessed he should’ve considered himself lucky. The experience could’ve been worse. But that didn’t make the fact that his assaulters were his teammates any better. He really wasn’t looking forward to them regaining their senses and remembering what had transpired. Changing him, marking and breeding him, they were going to be so disgusted by the knowledge, and then get mad at him for not doing more to stop them.

But what could Tony have done?

He startled when Steve shifted. Apparently Steve’s knot had deflated without him even noticing and the blonde alpha was now trying to lift him up without spilling too much of his and Bucky’s combined seed.

From behind Steve a rumble was heard. T’Challa was patiently waiting, his dick up and eager as his eyes bore into Tony. It was then that Tony realized it wasn’t over yet, and the prince was waiting for him to move.

Tony couldn’t even feel his legs, let alone walk over to T’Challa. “I can’t.” And he couldn’t, he really couldn’t. His limbs felt like jelly, all of them. He knew that the moment he placed a foot down to walk he’ll end up toppling to the ground. “I can’t move to you.”

T’Challa made a face of concern before prowling closer and sitting next to Steve, legs out. He rumbled and then grasped Tony’s hip and to Tony’s amazement Steve ended up grasping his other one and together the supersoldier and prince lifted him. They manhandled him so he was hovering over T’Challa’s lap, his cunt right over T’Challa’s erection. The moment his lips touched the tip of the length they let him go and allowed gravity to do the rest.

Tony whimpered and arched his back at how sudden and how deep T’Challa entered. With no proper mobility of his body he ended up almost falling backwards from the movement, but T’Challa quickly wrapped his arms around to prevent it. Tony was pulled forward, deadweight by that point and his body was apparently heavy enough that it knocked T’Challa over from the momentum the prince had created when pulling him back.

T’Challa was now on his back with Tony resting over him, his face tucked on the prince’s colarbone. Instead of sitting himself upright again T’Challa remained on the floor and kept his arms wrapped around Tony, rubbing his face affectionately.

Tony felt himself melt at the contact, needing it to somehow make the situation better. He could pretend and imagine the three alphas wanted him for him and not because he had lost a fight and was getting dominated. He could imagine they shared a spark of attraction with him, just as he had one for them.

Tony wasn't blind. He saw why other alphas and even omegas would throw themselves at the two supersoldiers’ and the prince’s feet. All three men were the stuff of novels, taking pages to explain how attractive they were. Tony, in the safety of his workshop with no one but himself, would occasionally imagine what it would be like to be in their arms, to have their interest. But it wasn't meant to be so. The omegas could try, but the three only had eyes for alphas. Other alphas, and even Tony, could give it a shot, they could try all they wanted, but the three alphas were already called for.

Tony didn't fully understand their relationship, but he was pretty sure there was a spark between Steve and Bucky. No one would go to the ends of the earth like Steve had for Bucky if there wasn't something there. Nothing could come between the two.

And T’Challa? The Dora Milaje were the only alphas he had eyes for.

Didn't matter that Tony was the only other alpha in the team besides the three. They never looked his way. And in a twisted sense, Tony was the one suffering the most compared to the alphas and omegas looking from afar. They knew they’d never have an actual chance with them and were prepared for the lost cause. Tony? Tony had an actual chance since he personally knew them and worked together in a team, but for all his chances it didn’t matter because they didn’t want him. That hurt the most, standing so near and yet they never spared him a look. But he was Tony Stark. He’d live through it and survive it.

He didn’t know how he’d survive this, though. The three alphas not in their right minds and Tony standing in the middle, in the way of the two seniors and disgracing a prince. The media would go wild if they ever caught wind of this. Wakanda would demand compensation for having their prince tainted. The team, Tony didn’t even want to think about what the team would do to him if they found out, Sam and Natasha especially since the two had an overprotective bone for Steve.

He was doomed. “Don’t… don’t hate me so much… when this is over. I couldn’t do more.”

T’Challa growled and changed from nuzzling to pampering kisses on him. Kisses on his cheeks, kisses on his closed eyelids, kisses on his nose and forehead, and he leaned into every one of them. A sudden thrust of his hips pushed the air right out of Tony and he smacked his head on T’Challa’s chest. He groaned at the feeling of cum swirling inside him from the movement. A moment later and T’Challa thrusted again and again, taking pauses in-between as if trying to encourage Tony to do the act himself.

Tony couldn’t even feel his legs, but still he tried. He pushed on his knees, lifting his hips as high as his thighs would allow. They were trembling, shaking uncontrollably just to keep his hips in the air, which wasn’t very far since T’Challa was still halfway deep in him from his pitiful attempt, but he tried, and the relief he felt when he collapsed back down and allowed his legs to rest sent a shiver down his spine. Combined with the feeling of T’Challa rubbing inside and filling him up it made him moan.

The familiar bubble of heat in his abdomen seared through to his very core. Tony craved it. He was slowly getting addicted to it. He wanted to be filled, remain connected with one of them. He wanted to keep riding T’Challa, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate with him. T’Challa stayed buried in him, and through the swirling cum Tony could feel the very tip of his dick rubbing on his cervix and he wanted it to _move_. He wanted more.

A single thrust from the alpha prince had him whimpering lewdly, not in pleasure, but in need.

“More,” he said breathlessly, “please, move. I need you to fuck me.”

But T’Challa stayed stubbornly in place. He wanted Tony to do it himself, but no matter how much Tony willed it his body wasn’t going to budge. Then, in some strange turn of events, both Steve and Bucky kneeled to take up his sides individually and placed one hand over his hip and the other on his thigh with their fingers touching the swell of his ass. Confused, Tony waited for what they were planning to do and felt his heartbeat spike when they lifted his hips up and sank him back down.

All thought process left him from finally getting what he wanted. His body was is in charge now, and Steve and Bucky were in charge of his body, and from the way they were making him bounce it was apparent they weren’t satisfied with the slow process.

Tony still didn’t understand how it was possible for three alphas in a rage to, not only agree to share him, but actually aid each other out so all of them had a proper turn. Trying to figure it out was on the far back of Tony’s mind, however. The only thing he was focused on was the wonderful sensation building up in his belly. The tip of T’Challa’s dick brushing around his cervix, the cum inside him circulating around and going in deeper, and Steve, Bucky and T’Challa gripping him for dear life. He wanted this. He wanted this and more and he begged to whoever with power for it not to end, ever.

“More - more!”

They complied, T’Challa thrusting up in time as Steve and Bucky lowered him, speeding up as they went and making Tony cry out. He was dizzy from it all. His body on fire, wanting to both simultaneously release and suck in. His slit ready to grab hold of the promised knot and have T’Challa’s seed get mixed in with Steve’s and Bucky’s and keep it in.

A forceful thrust down and then another and then T’Challa groaned as he moved his arms to land his hands where the two other alphas were holding Tony and he forced him down, his knot forming and adding more to the swell of Tony’s stomach.

Tony whined from his skin expanding, being forced to make more room and feeling uncomfortably full and loving it. His thighs convulsed as he tried to close them, having what could’ve possibly been his fifth orgasm in one go and slumping with nothing left.

Someone his age shouldn’t even be capable of it and his numb body was reminding him of the fact. He wasn’t going to be able to walk any time soon. He didn’t think he wanted to. One step and he was sure everything that had been forced in him was going to come out in a waterfall. He’d rather keep it in for as long as he could.

The brushing of lips over his face and his back made him sigh. He wasn’t able to resist the sleep that clung to him, his eyelids too heavy to keep open.

He woke up again on his back and to someone rubbing his stomach and gently putting pressure on it. He hissed when it forced cum to gush out from his slit, and the culprit responsible retracted his hand as if it was burned.

“Tony?”

Tony stiffened. That voice could’ve only belonged to Steve and the last thing he remembered was that Steve was in a rage and shouldn’t be able to form a question, even a single word one.

Steve saying his name with a question mark at the end could only mean one thing.

“Tony, are you -?”

God, he wasn’t ready for this.

“Tony, please, we need to talk about this.”

Time to face the fire. He tried getting up and succeeded propping himself on his elbows, a little shaky but at least he was able to, however that was the extent of his limit. As so he took notice of his continued lack of clothing and how his shirt and pants were closer than where he remembered them before. Someone had brought them over to him, wanting him decent in their presence.

All of them had their pants up and buttoned. Steve was on his right, kneeling a distance away to avoid touching but close enough that if he reached out he was able to make contact with him. Bucky was on his left, sitting cross-legged and facing down. T’Challa was sitting by his feet with both knees tucked upwards and his arms wrapped around them. He was also facing down.

Steve was the only one who dared to make eye contact. He appeared worried, guilty, no doubt realizing what had happened and blaming himself for Tony’s change.

The moment would only be short lived. The three alphas would blame themselves, this Tony knew, but once they realized there was nothing they could’ve done to prevent it they would put blame where they could, and that meant the bastards who locked them up together and Tony.

Tony pulled his legs back and averted his eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look at them for this conversation.

“We’re so sorry, Tony. We didn’t -” Steve started but Tony wasn't going to let him finish.

“Don’t,” he interrupted and winced at how his voice cracked. Throat dry and sore from being thoroughly used during their activities and showing how intense their fucking had been. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Don’t do this to yourselves. It wasn’t your fault.”

Steve looked ready to argue, just as Tony thought he would. “Seriously, Cap, it’s not your fault. There was nothing any of you could’ve done. You were in a rage. You know what happens to us when we’re in a rage. We’re not in our right minds.”

If anything that made Steve appear even more troubled, as if that was exactly to blame. “That’s just it! We are at fault. Rage makes us act out on pure instincts, and our instincts are based on our need for survival and our - our,” Steve seemed to choke and shifted his gaze away, not able to finish what he wanted to say.

“Our wants,” T’Challa said for him. “Our instincts are based on survival and our wants from our innermost thoughts.”

Tony’s mind stopped for a bit. If he was hearing things correctly and the prince was implying what he thought he was implying… then it meant that the three… the three… wanted… him.

He couldn’t stop the awkward chuckle that escaped him. “I must still be out cold because I swear you’re saying the three of you have the hots for me.” Said three alphas all turned to him at the same time, guilt written all over their faces. Shit. “You’re - you’re kidding, right? I mean, none of you ever showed it…”

“We agreed not to pursue you,” Bucky revealed and something inside Tony shattered a bit.

With enough will and force Tony was able to push himself to sit upright and tuck his legs in. “Can’t blame you for it. I wouldn’t pursue me either.” His chest felt heavy. “Don’t blame yourself for this, though. None of you could’ve done anything.”

“No, you moron,” Bucky growled and wow, that was uncalled for. “We didn’t pursue because we didn’t think it was fair for one of us to have you while the other two looked from afar. So we agreed for none of us to have you so we wouldn’t fight.”

“You also recently got out of your relationship when we agreed on it,” Steve added. “We didn’t want to pressure you with unwanted attention.”

He was still knocked out, he was sure of it. “You… you _want_ me?”

They nodded. “We’re sorry. God, we’re so sorry. We did this to you, forcibly changed you against your will,” Steve sounded small, a huge difference from how he usually acted. Despair made his face go a pasty white. “We understand if you want to put charges on us. We won’t fight.”

The thing was Tony couldn’t bring himself to put charges on them, even if they hadn’t just confessed to wanting him. He hadn’t planned it because they weren’t at fault, none of them were. In a sick, twisted sense this was nature for alphas, an animalistic need to survive that was brought forth by bastards who wanted something from them.

“I’m not -” Tony sighed, “I’m not going to send you guys to court. None of you are to blame.”

“But we are -”

“Listen to me. It’s. Not. Your. Fault,” Tony repeated, growing tired of it. “Sure I would’ve preferred a nice dinner with candles and fancy wine, but what’s done is done. It can’t be changed.”

Bearer. He was a bearer now. How was he going to explain this to Rhodey and Pepper without making the three alphas in front of him the enemies? The team? What was he going to tell the world?

“Tony…”

“Steve, please,” he didn’t want to hear anymore of it. “If you want to make this up to me then stop blaming yourself because, by your logic, if it’s your fault for this happening because of your rage then it’s my fault, too, because of my heat.”

That had them scrambling to deny it. “You were forced into a heat!” Steve argued, “It’s not your -”

“Then neither is yours!” Tony said through clenched teeth. “You were forced into a rage.”

“But a heat doesn’t make you jump on another against their will,” Bucky said, “and that’s exactly what we did.”

“No, my heat didn’t make me,” Tony agreed, “but it did attract you three. Against your will I brought you to me like a bitc -”

“No!” All three shouted together, surprising him.  

“Don’t call yourself that,” Bucky growled. “You are not that.”

“And heat or not, we would have gone to you,” T’Challa said. “A heat was not required for it to occur.”

Tony gave a mirthless laugh. “Which makes me wonder why they made all of this happen in the first place.”

They all looked pained. He didn’t have to wonder, none of them did. It was blatantly obvious why. Tony carrying a pup that was half him and half supersoldier or royal blood? It was an organization with malicious intents’ wet dream. Whoever was responsible could use the pup for their own needs. Use them for their genetic make up, earn the benefits of the possibly inherited enhancements, sell them for the royalty in their veins, the possibilities were endless. Didn’t matter who the father was.

And from the way his heat wasn’t as intense as it was at the start he knew their activities had taken hold. They all knew. It was too early for the heat to start fading.

He gave another chuckle. “Is it horrible timing to say, if any of you had pursued me, I would’ve said yes? Guess this put a wrench in everything.”

They all looked sad, heartbroken.

“Whatever you decide to do, we’ll understand,” Steve said. “We’ll stand by you.”

“I don’t want you to stand by me if you feel obligated to,” Tony muttered. “I don’t want pity.”

“It’s not pity, not on my part. I - I…” Steve sighed. “I’m asking for too much, and I have no right to. You say none of this is our fault, but it feels like it. I want to earn your forgiveness, even if you say it’s not required, because I want to… well… I want a proper chance.”

“It’s not just him,” Bucky said with T’Challa nodding. “If you give any of us a second chance, doesn’t matter who, I still want your friendship, but I get if you don’t want us anywhere near you.”

T’Challa untucked his knees. “Our desires made us act. One of my regrets is revealing this to you in such a manner. You deserved better.”

Tony’s mouth had gotten dry and he felt his heart get stuck in his throat. Where they saying the truth? And if they were what was he going to do? How would they come back from this?

“I can’t choose, between you three,” he found himself saying. “I don’t know if I can, not after all of us went through this.” Their faces fell. That wasn’t what he meant. “Not like that, I mean, if I were to give you a second chance I can’t just choose one. I got marked by all of you. I don’t think I’ll be able to settle for one.”

Their faces lit up. Hope making it’s way through their still visible guilt and mixing together somehow.

“Tony, can - can we… hold you?” Steve dared to ask, voice barely louder than a whisper.

His heart was beating hard against his chest. “Please?”

They complied, crawling to him in a slow pace as if not to scare him. They were careful when they reached out, barely brushing their fingers on his skin, but once they were sure Tony wasn’t going to lash out and run away they got bolder and held him. The two supersoldiers wrapping an arm around his chest and the prince wrapping it around his stomach.

And even after everything that had been said Tony couldn’t help but still add, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to stop all this.”

They held him tighter. “We’re sorry, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. There's another chapter now. An epilogue of sorts. We'll see what direction I'll end up taking it.  
> And I'd also like to ask readers, who do you think the dad is? I already have someone in mind, but I'm mighty curious who everyone wants the dad to be~ 
> 
> Also, I'd like to say, Happy Birthday, Kigichi, if you're reading this! I brought you porn I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and things and small confrontations.

Tony woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and his ears assaulted by distant blaring sirens. He jumped up, or at least tried to, but he mostly succeeded in lifting his upper body only to topple down again. He was still numb and sore and just the thought of trying to move made him tired. 

“Tony, come on. We need to get moving. This is our chance.” 

Steve was kneeling next to him, fully dressed and ready for the upcoming fight that was to happen. In fact, everyone was fully dressed and ready to attack except for him. He was still naked and his clothes were still piled nearby. 

“What’s going on?” Tony managed, a soreness on his throat making itself known with his cracky voice. 

“They’re getting attack, whoever did this. This is our opening. Come on.” Steve grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, lifting him in one pull. “Can you stand on your own?” 

Tony tried putting a bit of pressure on his legs. They trembled the moment they straightened. “I can’t.” No point in lying and trying to look tough if he was just going to fall down from standing. 

“I’ll carry you then.” 

Tony made an embarrassing noise from that. There went his dignity. Then again he was standing in all his naked glory in the middle of a building that was getting attacked and surrounded by two supersoldiers and a prince. Dignity was the last thing he had. 

“No,” T’Challa interrupted as Steve began to move. “I shall do it. You and the Soldier have the advantage on physical combat. Without my armor I fear I will slow us down. 

Tony had a joke on the tip of his tongue involving T’Challa just wanting him in his arms, but he thought better of it. After everything that had happened now wasn’t exactly the best time. Steve handed him over to T’Challa, who helped him remain standing but didn’t move. 

Bucky offered his balled up clothing. “Probably best to put clothes on you. Can’t let anyone else have a look.” 

Tony couldn’t help but snort. Turned out he didn’t have to worry about jokes and innuendos. Bucky certainly wasn’t. He reached for his clothes with a shaky hand but then found another problem. He couldn’t stand on his own, let alone manage to dress himself. His arms felt very uncoordinated and he was pretty sure he couldn’t lift a leg to put his pants on. 

“Need help?” Bucky had the audacity to ask with a quirked eyebrow. The bastard. 

Tony groaned. “We will never speak of this. It never happened. Ever.” 

“Sure, not a word.” 

The pants were put on first with no underwear. He honestly didn’t know where his underwear was, but it wasn’t the time to complain about it. T’Challa held him up while Bucky guided each pant leg up his limbs. He even zipped them up and buttoned them, causing an upward yank he wasn’t aware he was doing. 

Tony sucked in a breath from the sensation of the material rubbing his folds and putting light pressure, reminding him of the soreness that lingered from his recently and first time fucked cunt. “Watch those fingers, Stud.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them. No matter the situation it seemed his mind still had the time to snark. 

And it seemed the snark was a necessity at that moment because the small smirk Bucky gave eased a tension he hadn’t notice was there. His mind was distracted by the sirens and the adrenaline coursing through his body from the prospect of escaping for him to even realize. And the place still reeked of heat and sex that prevented him from smelling any discomfort or guilt. 

“I’ll try.” 

The shirt came next and as he watched the shirt get unwrinkled across his belly he spotted another problem that rested near his bare feet. A wet spot decorated the carpet. Chunks of cum that his body couldn’t hold no doubt, and it was now on the carpet where anyone could get their hands on it and have samples for any possible future pup making. 

“Uh, we have a problem,” Tony pointed at the spot. “We can’t leave this behind unless we want to risk any illegitimate pups from all of you.” 

For some reason he received whines from all three and, yeah, maybe it was too early to mention the word pups or illegitimate, especially considering… yep. Too early. But then he wasn’t expecting the three of them to look away embarrassed. Steve and Bucky had pink on their cheeks, and while it wasn’t as obvious on T’Challa, Tony still noticed the shade difference. 

“Like you said, it never happened,” Bucky muttered into his clenched hand covering half his face. 

Tony grinned. “Sure.” 

“We need to somehow burn this,” Steve cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. 

“If I had my armor with me I could’ve turned this thing to ashes.” 

“But you don’t and we need to get moving. We’ll find a way to get rid of this, but first we need to escape. My shield has to be somewhere and both of your armors, too.” 

They nodded. “Lead the way then,” Tony said before T’Challa bent his knees in order for Tony to have easy access to his back. “You’re seriously giving me a piggy back ride?” 

“You may complain about it later, but right now is not the time.” T’Challa pulled on his arm in order to press his chest against the prince’s back. Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. T’Challa moved his legs and adjusted them around his waist, holding them by the back of his knees. 

Unable to hold himself back and fearing he might die of humiliation if he didn’t do anything Tony pointed forward and said “Mush, my faithful steed.” 

T’Challa huffed in laughter. “I must object to being referred as a simple equine.” 

“Okay, fine. Mush, my faithful royal steed.” 

“That is acceptable.” 

“Are you both done?” Bucky gestured to one of the steel doors. “If we wait here any longer we’ll end up missing the attack and lose our chance.” 

“I’m ready, let’s get going.” But the moment Tony had said it something banged hard against the steel doors, rattling them and making a dent. “Never mind, I’m not ready. I’m so not ready.” 

Steve and Bucky moved to block T’Challa and Tony, ready to lash out and defend against whatever was trying to break in. They glared down the door, crouching. Their lips twitching to reveal their canines and snarl. 

A second bang, making the dent bigger. The door was one hit away from breaking and the moment the third impact made contact it was sent flying a distance away. The smell of smoke and rubble entered the room as did the familiar mix of scents that, combined, could only come from their teammates. 

Tony tensed up the moment he saw War Machine pass through the doors, arm raised from just having punched through the door. Sam and Natasha followed after, the former carrying Steve’s shield and both of them keeping their eyes open for threats. Then in came Clint, bow and arrows in hand, Wanda, and lastly Vision, floating casually as if not bothered by the smoke or the battle. In his arms was T’Challa’s vibranium armor. The ones made of flesh and blood had bruises, blood stains and hair sticking out on all ends. He didn’t doubt that Rhodey was also sporting his own under his armor. 

Now that he knew who was responsible for attacking the building Tony’s adrenaline got switched for anxiety and, God, he was not ready for this. For lack of a better thing to do or say or act, he pressed his face on T’Challa’s shoulder blade in order to, not hide, but just not make himself visible. Thankfully T’Challa didn’t move to put him down. 

The sight of their teammates made Steve and Bucky relax their stance. “You found us,” Steve gave a relieved smile. 

Sam grinned. “Took a long time, but eventually we’d get lucky. Turns out you guys were in the very last room we searched.” He took steps forward, “Are any of you hu -” and stopped in his tracks. “The hell?” 

Sam was, unfortunately for Tony’s case, a beta, meaning he was going to smell everything that happened in the room. He was going to smell the heat and the sex and was going to piece it together and reveal it to the rest of the team and hellfire was going to rain. 

“Did all four of you seriously have sex while in the middle of being imprisoned by enemies?”

To Tony’s fear he felt T’Challa stiffen at the question. Steve and Bucky probably doing the same thing since none of them answered Sam right away. 

“Wait, seriously?” Clint said in disbelief. “Who the hell has sex while captured by enemies?”

“They did apparently, and from the smell of it someone was in heat. Look, I get being locked up can be boring, but there are other ways to distract yourselves.” Sam looked around, spotting the carpet and it's questionable stain. “Come on, really?”

Meanwhile, upon hearing the word heat, Natasha began searching the room for answers. “Someone was in heat?” She looked stern. Being an omega the smell didn’t affect her, but she understood the importance and what it meant for alphas. “Were they captured alongside you? Where were they taken?” 

“They weren’t, uh, they weren’t taken…” Steve was struggling to say. “I mean, they didn’t leave.” 

The team looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out what Steve meant by that. They looked between the four of them, paying close attention to find the missing piece. Tony knew it was only a matter of time and his heart felt as if it had the shrapnel all over again when Rhodey said, “What happened to Tony?” 

Even without looking Tony knew all their gazes fell on him. He could feel their eyes burning holes and asking questions. 

No one answered and that seemed to anger Rhodey. “ _What_ _happened_?” 

Tony didn’t dare lift his head, so instead he mumbled as loud as he could against T’Challa’s shirt for them to hear. “ _ I _ was in heat.” 

Somewhere in the building the sound of a needle hitting the floor echoed.

It was Clint that broke the silence. “Hold the fuck up. Are you telling me that, everything that represents alphas, stereotypical alpha to ever alpha Tony Stark, had a heat? Isn’t that something that only happens to bearers? I may be an omega but even I know your dick is in charge first.” 

“It is,” Sam answered, his voice going hard. “Last time I smelled Tony he was still a sire.” 

“What happened?” Rhodey repeated the question. 

“Right now is not the time,” Steve moved forward to retrieve his shield from Sam. “Let’s get to safety first before you start interrogating us.” 

“Steve,” Sam eyed him carefully, “if this happened against your will...” 

A piece of Tony’s heart chipped away at the suggestion, but to his surprise, because he was practically plastered on T’Challa’s back, he felt the smallest of rumbles come from the prince The start of a growl. He even heard it from Bucky, too. Louder than T’Challa’s. The others were too far away to catch it, but to Tony they were clear as day. 

Tony didn’t hear it from Steve, but it was made obvious that Steve reacted the same way when he literally growled as he said, “Not right now, Sam.” 

With that no one else dared to say anything. One by one they backtracked out the door except for Rhodey. Vision remained in place in order to hand T’Challa his armor, but T’Challa shook his head. “If you aren’t oppose, would you continue to hold it?” 

Vision nodded, shooting a quick glance at Tony. “Of course. Just ask when you wish it returned.” 

When Rhodey stood next to them he lifted his faceplate. “Tony?” 

Tony finally dared to look and came upon Rhodey’s very worried face. “I’m fine. I’m okay.” 

“Tones…” 

“Later, Rhodey. Please.” 

Rhodey caved. On moments like these Tony was really thankful that Rhodey was an omega. He didn’t have natural instincts to automatically argue with alphas. “Okay, okay later. If you need any help just say the word.” 

“Actually,” Tony gestured to the carpet, “mind burning it? Can’t leave behind samples. Who knows what they could do with it.” 

With one flick of a wrist the armor unlocked a barrel from the forearm. A small flame dancing on the front of the barrel’s opening. “I got it.” 

“Also, have you seen my armor?” 

“Found it in pieces. Nothing but scraps. Didn’t think you wanted them to have it anyway so I destroyed it.” 

No, he didn’t. Scraps or not, Tony didn’t want any piece of his armor in someone else’s hands. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Rhodey’s gaze landed hard on T’Challa. “If anything more happens to him.” 

“You have my word it won’t, both as a warrior and as a prince,” T’Challa automatically answered. 

“Those two mean nothing to me when it comes to Tony.” 

“Then take my word as a teammate who you trust with your life and I with you.” 

Rhodey approved of that answered and nodded. He set the carpet on fire the moment Bucky and T’Challa were off it. Steve was waiting for them by the door and joined when they reached it. 

The air was heavy around them. Tony couldn’t stand it. “Guess it’s a good thing I put my clothes back on.” 

All three gave weak smiles. 

~~

 

The ride back was awkward. Beyond awkward. Awkward with a capital A and Hulk sized. 

Tony was wrapped in a blanket and was a delicious and beautiful grand Tony burrito that no one currently wanted. The blanket gave him the privacy, but sure as hell didn’t do anything for the smell that he was releasing. The few alphas and betas that came and went had been scrunching their faces left and right each time they passed near his temporary room in the compound. The alphas wanting to run in order to get the stench of claim and the threat that came with it as far away from them as possible. The betas on the other hand, they just wanted the stench away.

Tony just wanted to leave. Period. 

None of them actually entered the room after he was placed here by the first team, and they had to quickly sign contracts because there ain’t no way Tony was going to allow them to open their mouths about what happened to him to anyone. And while on any other day he would manage to escape back to the safety of his tower after a mission ended with him injured, this time he wasn’t so lucky. Two 200 pounds of pure muscle and one made of 100 percent pure prince weren’t making it easy for him to leave. Not until he was checked out by medical, which, no, not happening. 

“I swear I’m going to chuck my shoes at you three if you don’t let me go,” Tony growled the empty threat, seeing as he didn’t have his shoes, and tried to push himself through the scowling and disappointed faces. Keyword ‘try.’ His legs still felt like jelly and he couldn’t really say he was pushing them, more like he was batting at them weakly. 

“Tony,” Oh, great, Steve was giving him the guilty eyes. “You need to check if anything is wrong.” 

Tony frowned. “What is there to check? This isn’t the first time an alpha changes into a bearer and it isn’t the last. They’ve been doing it for centuries without things going wrong. They don’t need to see me.” 

The three looked pained, and it wasn’t the greatest facial expression on them. Tony hadn’t meant to make it sound as if he was throwing it back at them, or he was blaming them. If he didn’t talk about it now he was going to end up bottling it in and release it in an outburst later. He was a bearer now. End of story. No use hiding it, especially since the entire team already knew. 

“Please, Tony,” the guilt deepend in those blue eyes, “let someone see you. Just to make sure we didn’t - we didn’t hurt you, or rip anything, or - or if you’re… you…”

_ Or if I’m carrying mini-soldiers or a mini-prince _ , Tony finished. That was a given. It would be a miracle if he didn’t end up doing so with all three of them. 

They didn’t look to be moving from the door anytime soon so with a sigh he returned to the exam table. He didn’t have to wait long for a doctor to appear because the moment he made contact with the uncomfortable furniture the three bodyguards separated enough to allow someone to squeeze through and in came Helen Cho. 

“You’re not this kind of doctor,” came out of Tony’s mouth before he thought about it. 

Helen smiled. “No, I’m not, but these three thought you’d appreciate a familiar face instead of a stranger to look you over.” Unlike the many alphas and betas passing near the door, Helen didn’t scrunch her face at all from his smell. She was an omega, and unaffected, and she wasn’t going to judge him for it. 

She turned around. “I’ve got it from here. You three can leave now.” 

They hesitated at first but eventually they got moving and shut the door behind them, no doubt standing outside and still guarding from there. 

“Now,” she looked him over. “I understand you’re a bearer now.” 

Blunt as ever. “Yeah.” 

“And looking at the three distinct bite marks on your glands I’m going to guess three sires were involved?” 

Tony looked to the ceiling. “Yes.” 

“Safe to say it’s the three out there?” 

“You don’t need me to answer that.” 

“Penetrated?” 

He groaned. “Let’s just say I’m a bearer in every way.” 

“Forced?” 

“...no.” 

“Tony,” Helen’s gaze turned serious. “There are three alphas out there who look like children who did something they weren’t suppose to and you’re here as a newly turned bearer. You have to understand what this looks like.” 

“They didn’t,” Tony quickly defended. 

“You’re going to have to walk me through what happened, otherwise I’m going to mark what I see.” 

Tony wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. “It’s not their faults. We got put in a room together. They were in rage, I wasn’t. I lost right away.” 

“Tony -” 

“They injected me with something, made me go into - into -” 

“Heat.” 

“Yeah, that. Made me go into that and the rest you can figure out. It was not their fault,” Tony stressed. 

“Okay, okay. Not their fault,” she repeated, though didn’t really believe it. She walked around. “I’ll take blood samples now. How do you feel about someone else coming in? They’ll check you for tears and any other damages, since I’m still not that kind of doctor.” 

Tony whined, unable to hold it back. “Do they have to?” 

“It’ll ease their minds and guilt,” Helen, the traitor, said. 

“Fine.” Not the most embarrassing thing that could happen to him, being probed and poked at in his newly activated cunt, but it was up there. “You're not going to be here for it, are you?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you not want me to be? I'll wait outside and leave you alone while a complete stranger looks at your privates.” 

He cringed. “Duly noted. Don't leave me alone.” 

“Let's let her in then. She's an omega who’s actually this kind of doctor so you have nothing to worry about. The faster we do this the faster those three will trap you and the faster I can leave.” 

“You're an evil woman, Cho.”

“I know.” 

Safe to say it was perhaps the most  uncomfortable he had ever been. Putting his legs on stands and having someone sit between them and just stare while they put clamps on him and did other things he couldn't see. All the while Helen was drawing blood and contemplating something and not looking at all bothered from standing next to Tony as his dick and cunt were looked at. 

Never again. 

And both the doctor and Helen had the audacity to smile at him when they were done. 

“Well, Mister Stark, nothing looks out of the ordinary. No damage had been done but you will be a bit sore for a few days. I suggest plenty of rest and don’t do any strenuous activities.” 

Tony mauled it over. “Is walking considered strenuous?” 

The doc wasn’t fazed. “First few days it’ll feel like it. You’re welcome to take my suggestion to be on bedrest, but if you decide not to take it at least consider not standing for long hours, drink plenty of water and don’t do superheroing for at least a week.” 

“If I can’t even walk a lot what makes you think I can fly around and save the day?” 

“I’m guessing it doesn’t take much to move the armor once inside, or am I wrong?” 

Tony was pretty sure he was pouting. “Okay, fine, no heroic day saving. I needed a small break anyway.” 

The doc then listed off a bunch of things he probably should’ve do but will do anyway so she suggest to do it in slow and reasonable amounts. As if Tony’s currently jelly body could do anything at the moment. 

“You’re clear to go. Remember, plenty of rest and water,” Helen said, his blood sample safely tucked away in the box she held in her hand. “I’ll email you the results and what to do from there.” 

“Thanks. Any possible way you can sneak me out?” Tony tried, making his eyes as wide as possible. 

“No.” Helen was ruthless and coldhearted. “However, do you want to be alone with them?” Maybe not so ruthless and coldhearted. 

“I’m fine, Cho.” 

“I’m looking out for you, Tony.” 

“Really, I’m fine. Go and do your thing and check if whatever they injected me with doesn’t have long lasting side effects.” 

“I’m one phone call away. Remember that.” 

“Got it.” 

She and the doc tucked him properly again before giving him one more look over and heading for the door. The moment they were out Rhodey barged in, slammed the door and rushed to his side. 

“Before anything,” Tony quickly said to him. “It was not their fault.” 

“I still don’t know what is not their fault.” His eyes looked everywhere, searching, trying to find something amiss to piece it together. “All I know is that you had a heat and from what I learned about alphas, having a heat is a bearer thing that only happens naturally to female alphas and alpha males who turned bearers. You never talked about turning bearer, Tones.” 

Tony pointed. “And that’s where they are not at fault.” 

“Tones, please explain, because all I’m seeing is one thing and I swear I’m going to kill them if it’s true.” Rhodey eyes pleaded. 

Tony reached for his arm and gave a squeeze. “It’s not. It’s - they were in rage and going on pure instinct and - this was really just a forward way for them to show they have the hots for me.”

Rhodey sucked in a breath. “This is not the time to joke. This is serious -” 

“You don’t think I don’t know? This happened to me and there’s nothing to do about it now. I’m a bearer, no changing that. I went into heat with three sires right next to me. I have temporary claim bites that probably won’t let me date anyone for a couple of months, not that anyone would when they realize I’m - I’m -” Tony took a deep breath. “It’s not a sure thing until Helen emails me the results, but… there’s a strong possibility I may be carrying.” 

“Tony -” 

“But we don’t know for sure until then. It’s better to be prepared for the bombshell.” 

“And what are you going to do if you are?” 

Tony shrugged. “Take time off? I’ve been meaning to break in my new Malibu home. Or get a temporary place over the countryside, grow my own corn.”

“As if you know how to grow corn,” Rhodey snorted. 

“I can learn. I won’t be flying around as Iron Man so I’ll have extra time on my hands.” 

“So you’re keeping?” 

Tony took in the detail of the blanket, thinking it over. He would be a terrible parent, and would probably be giving the pup a proper chance by giving them a decent family with someone else, but first he needed to give them that chance. It wasn’t their fault. “They didn’t ask for this.” 

“Neither did you.” 

“Well, being a bearer isn’t any different, right? Just means I can have sex both ways.” 

Rhodey grimaced. “Come on, man. I don’t need to know that.” 

“You’re straight. I’ve got the lady parts. It’s perfect for us.” 

A very disturbed groan. “I don’t need to listen to this.” 

“But you will. Watch out, I’ve got my eyes on you, now.” Tony grinned, feeling lighthearted for the first time since the situation started. 

“You know what?” Rhodey had a glint in his eye that made Tony pause. “I actually can’t wait to see this. Alpha male bearers grow boobs during a pregnancy. Cut off the goatee and then we’ll talk.” 

“Never mind. We never talked about this. Ever. How dare you bring that up. Traitor. Don’t talk to me. Get out of my face. I can’t believe you did this to me. Just for that I’m not naming them after you. In fact, I’m going to sign your name in the certificate and hand them off to you. Congratulations, you’re a father.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“No, I wouldn’t, but for the metaphorical sense,  _ watch me _ .” 

The two glared at each other for a moment, neither of them blinking and giving up the fight. When the wait was long enough they couldn’t hold back anymore and broke in smiles before going to full out snorting and laughter. The laughter got so loud that it attracted curious eyes and after someone opened the door three heads peeked in. T’Challa, Steve and Bucky watched the pair all through the joyful noise, but once they settled down they took notice of them. They automatically stiffened when Rhodey stood and glared them down. 

“If you do anymore to him, if you so much as breathe wrong on him, I don’t care if I make an enemy out of America and Wakanda, I will take all three of you down. Understand?” 

The three nodded, taking his threat to heart. Steve nearly saluted, if the way he lifted his arm with his palm open and fingers straight had anything to say. He stopped himself, but still nodded. “You have my permission to do so if it ever happens.” 

Rhodey crossed his arms. “Like I need your permission.” 

After a long tense few seconds where all three alphas looked ready to go to a corner, Tony rolled his eyes and patted a spot next to him on the bed. “Now that you got that out of your system, come sit down before you hurt someone with that glare of yours.” 

The omega grumbled but followed the advice. “If only I could. Makes fighting against someone easier.” 

The alphas shuffled awkwardly. Bucky looked back and forth to the pair and the door. “The others want to know if they can come inside.” 

Tony sighed and went limp against Rhodey. Because he was an omega the three alphas didn’t seem bothered by it. Another alpha and they probably would’ve flipped possessively. 

“Do we have to do this now? Can’t I go home and let you three talk to them?” 

“They need to hear it from all four of us in case they have doubts about - about agreeing.” 

If Rhodey had been an alpha or beta he would probably be growling by now. “Do you have doubts?” 

“Not. Their. Fault.” Tony reminded him. “Not. Your. Fault,” he added to the three. 

“Either way,” Bucky continued. “This is for them to be sure. Calm their worries.” 

“Fine,” Tony wrapped the blanket tighter. “Let the vultures in.” 

The moment he finished saying it all their teammates barged in the room and scattered around, standing and perching on different angles and waiting for the explanation. All of them, minus Vision, were wearing bandages and had their wounds cleaned. Sam, being the only beta, was doing a very good job not letting the scent of claim and recent heat Tony was giving off affect him. It was natural for betas to detest the smell since it was something that involved mating and they could care less about stuff like that. 

Instead, Sam was standing straight, arms crossed, looking serious and releasing a small amount of ‘not-in-the-mood-for-jokes’ pheromones. Clearly he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Tony tried to subtly put himself behind Rhodey and, in a move that made him fall in love with the omega more, Rhodey took the hint and openly adjusted himself, pretending to find a more comfortable position but really just scooting closer and forward in order to keep the most intense stares away from him. He wasn’t subtle in the eyes of the specially trained assassins, but to the others they never noticed. 

No one dared to say the first word, but they all wanted to ask about the gigantic pink and purple and blue and any other color a fake elephant could be in the room. Eventually, though, someone had to cave in. Just so happened it was Clint. 

“So, all four of you did the hanky panky. You’re a bearer now,” he pointed at Tony, “and the rest of you marked him.” 

Tony pressed half his face against Rhodey’s shoulder. He nodded. “That’s basically it.” 

“And you weren’t a bearer before.” 

“He wasn’t,” Sam answered instead. “Didn’t hear anything about wanting to become one so this is sudden.” 

Tony shrugged. “Heat of the moment.” 

That got disapproving glances from near everyone, but Steve’s, T’Challa’s and Bucky’s were by far the worse. “Tony,” Steve scolded for the three. 

“So it was all planned on the spot?” Sam said carefully, and, no, Tony didn’t like how he made it sound. He was implying something. 

Tony narrowed his eyes without even realizing it. “You could say that.” Technically it could’ve all been planned on the spot since they didn’t know how long the bastards that captured them were planning it. Could’ve been months, a week, or a few hours before they were captured. 

“So while all four of you were conveniently together this all happened.” 

Rhodey was getting angry on his behalf, also noting the tone. “What are you implying, Wilson?” Oh, last name usage. Rhodey really was mad. 

“I’m just trying to figure out if any of them did something they didn’t want to. I’ve read alpha sires don’t think clearly when a bearer is in heat.” 

Tony felt his stomach sink and his face drain of color. Rhodey sat up straight, growling a “Excuse you?” But it was the three alphas in the room that jumped and blocked them from view before the accusation was even finished. 

“That’s enough, Sam,” Steve said in his stern Captain America voice. 

Before Sam could retort Clint cut in. “Is it true, though? Did you get impaired?” 

None of the others moved to say anything. 

“It’s true -” 

“What the hell, Star -” 

“ _We were_ _all impaired_ ,” Bucky growled. 

“If any of us have done something we didn’t wish, it is Tony,” T’Challa said, glaring at them in all his princely glory. “He has suffered the most.” 

Tony closed his eyes, on the verge of giving up. “It was not your fault.” He was starting to sound like a broken record and he was done. They wanted to know then so be it. “We were put together for a reason. They were in a rage, I lose the fight, they don’t kill me, I go into heat, you figure out the rest. Now here we are, can you all leave?” 

Clint paled. “Shit, Tony, I’m so -” 

“I’m tired,” Tony mumbled in Rhodey’s shoulder. “Just go.” 

“You heard him.” Rhodey gestured to the door. “Get moving.” 

One by one they left the room. All of them shooting Tony a variety of looks related to concern and apologetic. Sam especially appeared ready to give the biggest apology for his choice of words, but he didn’t seem to regret following through. 

_ Betas _ . One could never seem to win with them. Not unless they were Captain America. Steve released a rumble aimed at Sam that made him quickly ducked his head and scrambled out of the room. 

When the room was empty of everyone except Tony, Rhodey and the three alphas, Steve instantly jumped to apologize for their teammates words. “They didn’t mean it.” 

Tony was getting too tired to continue. He just wanted to go back to his tower and sleep. Thankfully he didn’t have to say anything. 

“Oh come off it, you know damn well they meant every word.” Rhodey said. “The were seconds away from jumping Tony’s throat for something he had no control over.” 

“We know, but they didn’t have all the information. They were just worried.” 

“Worried for you three. Sure as hell weren’t worried for Tony. They were  _ blaming  _ him.” 

T’Challa stepped forward. “And we will not allow it to happen again.” 

“Promise all you want. I’m not letting Tony stay here longer than necessary. Damn good thing he doesn’t live here.” 

There was a pause, the words sinking in for the alphas. “You’re leaving?” Bucky said. 

Tony hummed. “Don’t live here. I have a very comfortable bed at home and a workshop. I’m not giving that up.” He could practically hear the whine the three alpha wanted to release. “This doesn’t mean anything. I can keep away from the team until the claims disappear, or longer if something else comes up. You’re not obligated to do anything. It’s not your problem.” Even though he didn’t outright say it there was a good chance all of them knew what he was talking about. 

“Can we visit?” Bucky’s question made him blink. 

“You’re not oblig -” 

“What if we want to?” 

Huh. Why would they? Did they want to get involved? Tony should probably break the news about his idea when the pup was born. Or remind them that he might not even be pregnant. 

“You know it’s not a guarantee. Not until the results return.” 

“But can we?” 

Persistent, weren’t they? “Fine. Yeah, if you want you can. Waste your time with me if you got nothing better to do.” 

That had them relieved. T’Challa was one facial muscle away from giving a flirtatious smirk. “Our time is never wasted in your presence. 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “Sweet talker, aren’t you? You sure you’re ready for pickup lines from a prince, Tones?” To Rhodey’s surprise Tony had visible pink on his cheeks. He was unable to hold back the laughter that followed. 

Tony gave him a glare but really it was more of a pout. “Shut up.” 

That had Rhodey laughing harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Again. I'm just not going to promise anything anymore because this thing keeps fighting against it. It's longer now. Don't know how long but it shouldn't be monstrous. Maybe pregnancy in the next chapter, unless it decides to fight me again. 
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this anymore. Come along for the ride. 
> 
> Drop a hi over at my [Tumblr](http://naferty.tumblr.com//)  
> 


End file.
